London Buses Route D8
London Buses route D8 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Crossharbour and Stratford, it is operated by Tower Transit. History Route D8 commenced operation on 7 December 1991 between Stratford Bus Station and Isle Dogs Asda via Bow Church - Campbell Road - Devons Road - Morris Road - Chrisp Street - East India Dock Road - Newby Place - Poplar High Street - Prestons Road - Aspen Way - Hertsmere Road - West Ferry Circus,double run via Cabot Square - North Colonnade - and South Colonnade - West Ferry Circus - Marshwall - Manchester Road - East Ferry Road. The route initially operated from West Ham (WH) garage using Alexander bodied Scanias. On 5 October 1992, the Monday to Saturday daytime service was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Beaver bodied Mercedes-Benz 811Ds and was transferred to Thamesway operating from their Ponders End (PE) garage. On 10 October 1992, West Ham garage closed the allocation moved to Bow (BW) Mon-Fri evenings and Sunday - Upton Park (U) Saturday. In December 1992, Bow (BW) and West Ham (WH) withdrawn in favour of Kentish Bus involvement thus Mon-Fri daytime midibus from Thamesway and Mon-Fri evenings buses ex other routes - Sat-Sun. In 1994, the route was rerouted via Trafalgar Way instead of Aspen Way. In 1995, Sunday service was withdrawn and Kentish Bus involvement ended. In 1998, the route passed to Capital Citybus operating from their Hackney (H) garage. In 1999, the Sunday was service reintroduced and converted to low floor operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The route was diverted at Marshwall to go direct via Limeharbour to Asda instead of via Cubitt Town at the same time. In 2007, the allocation was transferred from Hackney (H) to Dagenham (DM) garages. In 2010, the allocation was transferred from Dagenham (DM) to Lea Interchange (LI) garages. On 13 September 2011, the route was diverted to serve Stratford City via Warton Road which means it's no longer serving Stratford town centre. On 17 September 2011, the route passed to Docklands Buses with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. In 2013, the route was extended from Stratford City to Stratford International Station. In 2014, the route was diverted between Stratford City and High Street via Carpenters Road. On 1 October 2016, the route was converted to double deck operation using Scania OmniCity and was re-routed to Stratford instead of Stratford City. The route was re-routed between Poplar and Stratford via Blackwall Tunnel Northern Approach at the same time. On 15 September 2018, the route passed to Tower Transit operating from their Lea Interchange (LI) garage using Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. Current Route Route D8 operates via these primary locations: *Crossharbour Asda (for Crossharbour Station) *South Quay Station *Canary Wharf Station *Blackwall Station *Poplar *Bazeley Street (for All Saints Station) *Bromley-by-Bow Station *Bow Bridge Roundabout *Stratford High Street Station *Stratford Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) D08, London Buses routes